


【泉レオ】Double Lover-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】Double Lover-lattice

【泉レオ】Double Lover-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】Double Lover](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeb0e203)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **

**Attention：**

**18岁濑名泉+28岁濑名泉 × 28岁月永レオ**

二泉映月（……）

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

祝阅读愉快w我终于可以去睡觉了……

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2018-07-08  
评论：21  
热度：262

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eebd81ad)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeab6869)  


评论(21)

热度(262)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) [zzzd](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiaoqingfengoo443.lofter.com/) [木和风](https://xiaoqingfengoo443.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xiaoqingfengoo443.lofter.com/) [木和风](https://xiaoqingfengoo443.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://2250322437.lofter.com/) [韩信](https://2250322437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://rongyuan285.lofter.com/) [沅秋](https://rongyuan285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) [妍酱](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yingwusan832.lofter.com/) [桜が舞い散る ](https://yingwusan832.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) [一个句号](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) [一个句号](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://xiaoyou286.lofter.com/) [七柃](https://xiaoyou286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://shijian400.lofter.com/) [星河湾](https://shijian400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://felicianome.lofter.com/) [kokonoka](https://felicianome.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://liusuiyu690.lofter.com/) [羊羊不吃草](https://liusuiyu690.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sioux-city.lofter.com/) [遥遥等春发。](https://sioux-city.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yuchangjiangwan.lofter.com/) [问秋](https://yuchangjiangwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://052988.lofter.com/) [曦影凛](https://052988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://aisaber.lofter.com/) [绪风](https://aisaber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://silviazhangzong.lofter.com/) [白首杖青藜](https://silviazhangzong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yuanli600.lofter.com/) [沅梨](https://yuanli600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yicunxiangsiyicunhui943.lofter.com/) [常sama](https://yicunxiangsiyicunhui943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://997133785.lofter.com/) [年少](https://997133785.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://fuhaiwuya854.lofter.com/) [清忆](https://fuhaiwuya854.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://dutchdefence.lofter.com/) [卡萨布兰卡](https://dutchdefence.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ruozui817.lofter.com/) [若醉](https://ruozui817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yohanedexiaoshouhujincheng.lofter.com/) [柚柚柚柚箘](https://yohanedexiaoshouhujincheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) [.DA](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) [.DA](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ikaomanfen108.lofter.com/) [澪mio](https://ikaomanfen108.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://ikaomanfen108.lofter.com/) [澪mio](https://ikaomanfen108.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yeluo752.lofter.com/) [叶落](https://yeluo752.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://aluo8871.lofter.com/) [阿洛](https://aluo8871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://01310224.lofter.com/) [酉凉先生](https://01310224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://984211176.lofter.com/) [取名是不可能取名的这一辈子也不可能取名的](https://984211176.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://m18518537001.lofter.com/) [m18518537001](https://m18518537001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
